The Mary Sue of Arendelle
by The Lone Kid
Summary: A mysterious girl appeared in Arendelle and wants to take over the throne and wants Kristoff to be his king...Forever. Now it's up to Anna and Elsa to save their kingdom and Kristoff from the up coming insanity. (Note: Characters maybe OCC and rating will maybe change but only slightly, also I suggest you cling into your sanity once you started reading) Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys!  
**

**Hi, remember me?! for those who don't know me it's okay**

**I'm The Lone Kid(hence my name on top obviously XD) proud owner of A Cat's Tale and Frozen 2: A Blast From the Past**

**and of course I am currently thinking I would start a new fanfic called**

***drum rolls in the background***

**The Mary Sue of Arendelle!**

***scary lightning effects and a woman screaming in the background***

**Yup, you heard me, or in this case read it, I was deeply inspired by all of the Mary Sue fanfics I read so far mainly all teen titans related and I just thought "_what would happen if a mary sue appeared in Arendelle?"_**

***grins evilly while rubbing hands together***

**but I suddenly got one serious major problem here,**

**the thing is that...**

**umm...what I mean to say is...err**

**...**

***takes a deep breathe***

**okay...**

**here I go...**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

* * *

**I'M AFRAID!**

**ehem...sorry about that XD anyway yeah, I am afraid to make one but I AM thinking about it but I'm afraid it would drive me mad!**

**mainly because of the amazing/crazy but hilarious mary sue fanfics that I read (*cough*TeenTitans*cough*)**

**I'm not sure if it's a good idea, I mean can you IMAGINE the CHAOS it will bring Arendelle?!**

**so I was thinking maybe you amazing viewers might help me decide coz I'm also worried for your saftey and sanity**

***loud Awes in the background***

**so it's either leave a review or PM me whenever you can coz I'm too young to go insane (I won't tell you my age XD) and of course also you guys!**

**and the people of Arendelle**

**so just to summarize:**

**help me decide through messages and reviews.**

* * *

**So there you have it folks and honestly I'm excited as much as you are so make sure to look out for this crzay fic (might as well embrace the sanity you have left once you started reading this!)**

**again, please help me decide **

**- The Lone Kid**


	2. Author's WarningNote

**me: ****Hey guys! lone kid here, and guess what? ! got a chapter! okay so i am deeply sorry for those who thought this is a chapter but unfortunately this is just a warning so don't blame me if you guys got a very major headache, so i advise you viewers to read this first.**

**also there will be swearing in other chapters including this one, next i would like to thank my bro for giving me this idea and what would the sue would look like.**

**notlonekid'sbro: hey! i hope you survive this fic XP also disclaimer: WE do NOT own Frozen and anyother characters mentioned here!**

**me: hey?! what are you doing here?**

******notlonekid'sbro: um...MUST ESCAPE! * then ran out of the door to the real world with dust trailing behind***

******me: *shakes head and sighed* sorry about that folks! just a little cameo there which was very much UNSCRIPTED *shouted over the open door then took a deep breathe and smiled* anyway...* then started saying in a very deep voice**

**This fanfic is suited for ages 13 and above so don't you dare blame me if you lost your sanity.**

**So if you have the following ilnesses or anything that could damage you or your brain suggest you don't read:**

**PRONE TO HEADACHES**

**BLINDNESS**

**DYLEXIA**

**NAUSEA**

**ATHLETE'S FOOT**

**COUGHS**

**COLDS**

**ASTHMA**

**RICKETS**

**ARTHRITIS**

**OSTEOPOROSIS**

**PEPTIC ULCER**

**SOFT-TISSUE SARCOMA**

**CANCER**

**LUNG CANCER**

**HEART CANCER**

**BRAIN CANCER**

**BREAST CANCER**

**ANY OTHER FORMS OF CANCER**

**MUSCULAR DYSTROPHY**

**DIARRHEA**

**CONSTIPATION**

**PERITONITIS**

**PHARYNGITIS**

**ANYTHING OR ILLNESS THAT ENDS WITH ITIS**

**GALLSTONES**

**DIABETES**

**DENGUE**

**MALARIA**

**AVIAN FLU**

**MARY SUE FLU**

**ALLERGIC REACTIONS TO CRAZY FANFICS**

**TUBERCOLOSIS (PARDON THE SPELLING)**

**BLACK EYES**

**RASHES**

**IN A COMA**

**FRACTURED BONES**

**SPRAIN**

**TENDINITIS**

**BROKEN JOINT**

**JOINT DISLOCATION**

**TORN CARTILAGE**

**LEPTOSPIROSIS**

**and that's it! (i just copied this illnesses from my bro's book XD) anyway once your done reading you are safely prepared for the worse XD**

******notlonekid'sbro: hey i'm back *with two sodas and a bag of chips in hand***

******me: where did you get that?**

**********notlonekid'sbro: ...in a shop?**

**********me: *blinks slowly*okay...can i have one?**

**************notlonekid'sbro: sure? *hesitantly gave me a soda and a bag of chips***

**************me: thanks *then took them and began eating* you know, i think you deserve to say this:**

******************notlonekid'sbro: really?!**

******************me: *nods head***

**********************notlonekid'sbro: *squeeled like a little german girl and said...**

******notlonekid'sbro: **so viewers, buckle up and set sail in the S.S.S. Craziness, choo-choo! wait! that's a train sound oops! anyway you may now start.

******notlonekid'sbro: YAY!**

***then teleports you in the world of Arendelle***

* * *

**now alone in the control room in I.M.A.G.I.N.A.T.I.O.N. Corp.**

******notlonekid'sbro: soooooo...Do You Wanna Watch Captain America the Winter Soldier?**

******me: that doesn't even match the TONE of the Do You Want To Build A Snowman? song!**

**********notlonekid'sbro: what ever! do you want to or not?**

**********me: *thinks about it* ok, fine but i get to pick the popcorn flavor**

**************notlonekid'sbro: WHAT?!**

**************then left the room bickering**

**************Then Stanlee appeared then look at you, the viewer.**

**************Stanlee: well that was weird, wasn't it? Excelsior!**

**************me: what da? you?! how-what-where? *then realized something***

**************LITTLE BROTHER!**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Arrival of the Mary Sue

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

**notlonekid'sbro: I do not swear in real life but in here, I'm just doing my job! XD**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Arendelle, the kids are playing, the adults are working and the two young royals are happily playing, yes it was a very peaceful day indeed.

The castle grounds are filled with happy townsfolk, skating away in the courtyard thanks to their beloved queen. You see this very land once held a tremendous secret and it was discovered a few weeks ago; their current queen held a unique power, a power that can control the ice and snow. In the upside of things, now their enemies would think twice about attacking their kingdom and the citizens of this land gave their kind and generous queen a title known as the Snow Queen but Elsa made it clear that she would not use her power to harm others at least without a good reason.

So now the two royal sisters are skating with their fellow people along with their summer loving snowman and the kingdoms newest Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff along with his trusty reindeer friend, Sven who was trying to stand on his own four legs with Olaf helping him. They were skating happily but little do they know, the danger is lurking nearby. Literally!

They didn't notice that someone wearing a black shirt showing of her cleavage and a little bit of breast and a pink jacket barely covering her sad excuse for a female body part!, her figure was incredibly skinny but seems the clothes hug her body very tightly and her skin is white that she could be very well be mistaken for a ghost and black pants with pink boots with blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean and two ponytails that would make Anna look like a lesbian**(notlonekid'sbro: Sorry, Anna fans!)** Appeared was behind a tree and her sights are set on the muscular man skating along the queen and princess.

" Finally, Kristoff will be mine!" she said to herself silently but not too mutely, so she swiftly made her way towards them not caring about the stares coming from the townsfolk. As she was a few feet away from them she fell down." Oh Shit!" She cursed **(notlonekid'sbro: LANGUAGE!) **angrily yet silently to avoid further more attention" _You wish" _she thought haughtily_. _

**(notlonekid'sbro: Hahahaha!)**." Fuck you! notlonekid'sbro! " She shouted. **(notlonekid'sbro: Whoa, There's no need to swear!)**" F*CK YOU D*MN SH*T! " She replied to the sky glaring then got up again. She walks pass the other skaters to reach the handsome mountain man." Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The summer loving snowman said causing the other guests to run away, but not this gal. Anna and Elsa skated their way to Kristoff, Sven and Olaf." I told you it was fun to take a break from your work Elsa!" Anna said." Fine, maybe you're right." Elsa said begrudgingly. They suddenly saw the girl fall down without roller skates. Sven made a worried sound. They came to her aid (Their greatest regret). "Are you okay?" Kristoff asks. "I'm fine" she replies. Stan Lee suddenly appears. "How's it going hot stuff?" Stan asks Elsa but she glared at him. "Oh." He said." I WAS NEVER HERE!" He said teleporting away." That was weird" Anna said "By the way, what's your name?" "My name is Princess Galaxy Hotface Apple but you can call me Prinsa." She replied."I'm Princess Anna. This is my sister, Queen Elsa and my boyfriend Kristoff and his reindeer friend, Sven, and the summer loving snowman, Olaf."."Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced himself even though Anna already introduced him." It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna" Prinsa said." You can just call me Anna." Anna said. Suddenly a storm raged on Arendelle (Probably because of she showed up.) causing all of the townsfolk to head back to their houses." I think you should stay with us for a while." Elsa said, unaware that this creature would be the end of all their sanity "Okay" Prinsa replied. They walked to the castle but Anna silently gasped seeing Kristoff and Prinsa HOLDING HANDS! **_This isn't good _**Anna thought as they continued to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. After Ironman 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Avengers are being called by Captain America.

"Stark, we've got a problem "Captain America (in his uniform in the Avengers movie) said.

"What is it, Rogers?" Tony Stark (without an arc reactor) asks. "A Category 30 Mary Sue escaped from Hell." Steve replied."How can that son of a bitch escape?" Tony asks. " I don't know but we need to put that bastard back to hell. We need to go to Arendelle, fast." He said. " My Hammer shall meet contact with her face!" Thor interrupted. "HULK SMASH UGLY MARY SUE!" Hulk interrupted." We need to be careful, Mary Sues are dangerous." Black widow said." Don't worry, we'll send her back to hell." Hawkeye said." Avengers, to the Quinjet!" Captain America commanded. Tony summons his Mark 42 Armor and Black Widow pilots the Quinjet. 5 minutes later. They went to the dimension road where Mickey Mouse, Batman and The Teen Titans are going to different dimensions with their air vehicles but they're in traffic." This might take a while." Cap said.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Anna and Elsa are making hot chocolate for themselves, Kristoff and their "Guest". "I wonder how Kristoff and Prinsa are doing." Anna said." Oh they're fine, Anna." Elsasaid." I hope." Anna said.

Meanwhile in the living room, Kristoff was sitting down with Prinsa." Kristoff, there's something I want to show you." Prinsa asked. "What is it?" He asks. Prinsa kisses Kristoff in the lips but Anna saw them and her jaw dropped. Anna's shocked face turned into a furious face. She then angrily walks away, while into she bumped into Elsa. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kristoff and Prinsa? "Elsa asks." Oh, I just need to let my anger out." Anna replies, punching the wall next to her, breaking it then, proceeds to walk away. "What was that all about?" Elsa asks Prinsa. "Oh she's just angry with the wall." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arendelle Prison. Hans and The Duke of Weasel Town err… Weselton were sent there in order for them to receive their punishment.

"I can't believe I went to Arendelle. It's bullshit here! I wish I just went to Corona and conquered it." Hans said to the Duke of Weselton who was just across his cell. " Why didn't you just go to Corona!?" the Duke asks." Because I didn't know that this stupid ass kingdom had a fuckin' son of a bitch with fuckin ice powers!" Hans replies. "Well why the hell would you not run away after that damn coronation crap!?" The duke asks again. Hans sighs. "Well, Why won't we just use that key that's conveniently left 5 inches from my cell?" Hans asks. Then, they escape."-and that's how my wife and I got divorced." A drunken guard who was next to Hans' Cell said to another drunken guard who was next to the duke's cell." Wait what, where did they go?" The other guard asked.

* * *

Back in the castle, the storm stopped after they drank their hot chocolate.

"Oh no! My house was destroyed!" Prinsa said shockingly looking at the window which was conveniently right next to her **(WHY!?)**. "Looks like you'll stay here for a long while." Elsa said" I'll just get us a glass of water." Elsa says walking to the kitchen." I'll just feed Sven." Kristoff said walking out of the room. Prinsa then looked right and left to check if nobody's there then, she drank the hot chocolate reserved for Anna**(notlonekid'sbro: THAT"S EVIL!)**! "Hey, I'm back." Kristoff said. _No one knows that I hypnotized Kristoff!_She thought." Hey, Prinsa" A voice said. Prinsa turned around and it was Anna." What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" Prinsa asks rudely." Oh, I just came here to give you this chocolate cake." Anna said nicely. "Oh, thanks!" She said excitedly as she grabbed the fork and shoved a piece to her mouth." It's a little spicy." Prinsa said trying to breath out the spiciness. She then looked at the cake. It has chilies inside and chocolate outside. She runs to the kitchen to get some water." Good Riddance" Anna said to herself with an evil smile. Anna asks Kristoff "Kristoff, What hap-""You're not my girlfriend" He cut. Anna felt deeply hurt but she punched Kristoff. "Uh, what happened?" Kristoff asks to no one in particular.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S WEIRD BUT I CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW SINCE I AM TRYING TO REMOVE THIS FIC OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!**

**YOU SAID LONE KID! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW DUDES! AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

**-The Lone Kid & notlonekid'sbro**


	4. Chapter 2 - The Pain of the Past?

**notlonekid'sbro: Hey guys it's me! Sorry it's been a while, I just realized that TheLoneKid left me in charge of this and boy was she/he mad when I told him/her that I haven't got to update this yet XP so I made another awesome chapter of this fic!**

**Also, I'm here to tell you that lone kid misses all of you wonderful viewers and those who continued to support A Cat's Tale, A Blast from the Past and this fic; P.S. she/he wrote this letter/reply personally during Math class(good thing the teacher didn't saw him/her XP)**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale (formerly known as Queen Elsa of Arendale): thanks man or woman XD for your support and giving me encouraging words and I hope I won't disappoint you when I update!**

**Alese222: ****thanks so much and said that all of you will miss me, gosh I hate myself everytime when I can't update! Anyway, miss you as well and don't worry May 24 is already nearing! so brace yourself! XD**

**Guest 1,2,3:**** sorry, I can't tell if you're the same person or not but anyway thanks for the encouraging words too! I appreciate it XD**

**RedKnight13:**** thanks for reading this, I appreciate the flattery and glad that you read my author's notes in bold XD don'y worry I'll update as soon as I can**

**game on 24:**** Really love the comment and I'm glad I can make you laugh so hard XD also so I have a feeling you haven't read my author's note, according to my brother but no matter, I'm lucky if you read this yet but it's okay. XD**

**Bluefire407: thanks for your conitnued support! hope all of you will read this but I've got school so don't fret, I shall return!**

**So I think that's it, sheesh! lone kid really did made a long letter, my typing hands are sore! XP but that doesn't stop me from typing this chapter! :)**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter will have more Olaf! This story is inspired by the great ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow's Awesome Mary Sue parodies. If you're also a Teen Titans Fan, I recommend you read his Mary sue parodies: Another Mary Sue Parody (1st installment) and Yet Another Mary Sue Parody (2nd Installment). Unfortunately his 3rd installment hasn't been updating but I hope he updates soon. **

**Enjoy the story XP.**

* * *

"So you're telling me I got hypnotized by that insane girl? " Kristoff asks Anna. "Yes you were" Anna said." Hey guys, I'm back!" A happy voice said. They turned around and saw that it was Olaf. "Olaf, where have you been?" Anna asks. "Oh, after Kristoff fed Sven. Sven accidentally ate my nose but don't worry I got it back!" Olaf explained. "We need to get rid of Prinsa." Anna told Olaf.

"Why?" Olaf asks in confusion. "Because she played with Kristoff's Mind." Anna explained. "Ohhhhhh" Olaf said. "Okay then, here's the plan. Kristoff, you need to stall her, act like you're still hypnotized until bed time. Olaf, we're gonna make a scary costume and we'll sneak into her room and scare her off the castle. Got it?" Anna asks.

Kristoff and Sven both nodded "wait?! What happens when it didn't work?" the mountain man asked slightly panicking "then it's time for plan B" Anna said excitedly and left leaving a stunned Kristoff

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"I'll make her go to hell." Prinsa angrily said to herself after drinking five glasses of water. Unknown to her, a certain prince and duke are watching her through the widow. "I can't stand seeing the royals and the deliverer/ice master get fucked up by this fuckin Mary sue" Hans said. "We need to help them despite being their enemies" The Duke said as they climbed to the second floor and looked at the window and saw Anna and Olaf making scary costumes in Anna's room.

"Okay we'll put on some fake vampire teeth and we'll wear red eye lenses and put on clothes that look like Dracula's making us look like Dracula's cousins." Anna said explained as the price and the duke jumped through the window into Anna's room.

"The Duke of Weasel town and Prince Hans, what are you doing here?" Anna asks bringing out the sword that belonged to one of her ancestors. **(notlonekid'sbro: I have no idea what it's doing there)**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! There's no need to use that sword, we just came by to help you get rid of that-Hans was interrupted by an ant that bit him in his private part and he ran around screaming until he accidentally smacked the duke, who didn't saw that one coming since he was muttering under his breath "Weselton, not weasel town how come people can't seem to get it" causing them to fall out of the window and they rolled out of their property. Anna gave a sigh of relief as they continued to make their costume.

Meanwhile, the living room

"Kristoff, Did you know that I have heat vision, flight, invulnerability, a healing factor, mind control, telepathy, telekinesis, super strength, ice powers, fire powers, electric powers and energy blasts?" Prinsa asks. "Um…No?" Kristoff said. **(notlonekid'sbro: why aren't you escaping?)**

"Kristoff, I want to tell you my horribly, painful, tragic past." Prinsa told him.

"I was born in a wonderful kingdom known as Beautopia. My father was the king and my mother was the queen but we were attacked by flying sharks but I was able to escape and seek shelter in a cave far away from Beautopia. After sleeping, I woke up and saw Jack Frost jump at me and rape me but I was able to escape and blow him up. Then I was then raised by talking weasels that have big moustaches but there was a big explosion that gave me wonderful powers so I flew away to Arendelle for me to have a new home.

_Oh my gosh, that was the worst back-story ever _Kristoff thought while the sue was angsty

"I'm getting over it now. Wait a minute? You are not under my control. Are you? " Prinsa said." Huh? I'm under control! See!" Kristoff said until Prinsa mind controls him again. Anna gasps as she watches then walks away to 'borrow' Kristoff's Sled.

"Sven, I need your help. Kristoff is mind controlled by that girl a while ago. Can you take me to the trolls" Anna pleads. Sven nods as they head out of Arendelle to visit the trolls.

Meanwhile in Valley of the living rock

"No! We are not gonna replace Kristoff by kidnapping a random child!" Grand Pabbie said to one young troll.

"But we need a playmate!" The young troll said with his friends nodding.

"Well do you want to ruin the trolls' reputation!?" Pabbie said scolding the child.

Anna arrived with Sven. "Grand Pabbie. I need you're help, a weird girl with a lot of powers has entered the castle and she is mind controlling Kristoff into being her boyfriend." Anna said.

"Oh no, through out my life. I've been studying magics and legends but this girl you're talking about is a

(Thunder and Lightning effects in the background and screaming) Mary Sue!" Pabbie said.

"What's a mary sue?" Anna asks while Sven made a curious look." A Mary sue is an evil creature that looks for the hottest guys and Kristoff is one of them. The only way to free Kristoff is to be …..Seductive" Pabbie explains.

" Thanks so much. Bye!" Anna waves her hand while sitting on Kristoff's sled. "Let's go Sven" Anna says to Sven as they head back to the Kingdom.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's Office. She was reading a book called "The Bear of DunBroch" until Anna burst into her office. "You know, you could've just knocked." Elsa said." Sorry." Anna said with a giggle "I need your help to make me look…seductive."

"Anna, look. I can't make you look seductive. Why in the name of King Thomas would you want to look seductive?" Elsa asks.

"Look, Prinsa may look like a nice person in the outside but deep inside, she's an evil incarnation of pure evil. She kissed Kristoff and called me a bitch." Anna explained."Alright. We'll stop her but why would you want to look-" Elsa's sentence was cut when Anna disappeared leaving the door swaying. She sighed. She went out of her office to find Anna's Room.

Mean while, Anna was looking for the most seductive cloth."Hmmm A Mickey mouse T-Shirt? Nah.(Then throws away). Ariel's Clam Bra? Nah.(Then throws away) Oh. There's the one I'm looking for." Anna said with a devious look. Soon, Elsa was standing in front of the door. She opened the door but Anna isn't there. "Hey Elsa" Elsa heard as she turned around and it was Anna in nothing more than a green bra and panty. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLY MOTHER FUCKIN DAMN SHIT! ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Elsa screamed while trying to shield her eyes from the blinding sight.

"I need this for my plan, silly" Anna replied while going in front of her mirror and trying out different poses suitable for her boyfriend.

"BY DRESSING UP LIKE A FRICKEN PROSTITUTE?! ANNA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, WE'RE LUCKY NO ONE HAS BARGED IN RIGHT NOW AND SEE YOU IN THAT?!" Elsa said in a frantic voice **(who could blame her?)**

Unfortunately, Anna didn't heard her and continuing her poses and even did a Pelvic Thrust, causing Elsa to keep herself from vomiting right now from her _little sister's…_antics.

"Anna, STOP IT, PRINCESSES DO NOT AND I MEAN **DO NOT GO WALKING AROUND IN-in…that thing! AROUND THE CASTLE**, what would the staff say? Heck, what will the kingdom say?! Are you really asking to be raped?!" Elsa said while struggling not to pull her eye sockets from her skull right here and now.

"If you must know, I need to wear this to break Kristoff out of Prinsa's control." Anna explains.

"Where the HELL did you got this idea from?!"Elsa asked while rubbing her eyes vigorously

"From Grand Pabbie" came the nonchalant reply

"then remind me to talk to him when this madness is all over"

"okay, so I CAN wear this, right?"

" Fine but if it ruins our reputation. No chocolate for 2 weeks." Elsa said with her arms folded.

"IF it ruins our reputation" Anna said with a smirk.

"Hey Anna, Kristoff and Prinsa are being together in the clubhouse where you and Kristoff usually hang out" said the happy snowman who suddenly barged-in but thankfully didn't seem to notice that his friend is only clad in her undergarments, which Elsa is really thankful for realizing that her Olaf still retained his innocence.

"Thanks Olaf. Oh and by the way, the first plan is cancelled but don't worry, you could use those for Halloween." Anna said as she walks outside where the beautiful sun shines brightly." Hahaha! Take this grass! Excelsior!" Stan the royal gardener said cutting the grass. "Hey Princess Anna! Mind wearing something a little less…..revealing?"The royal gardener asks but Anna just ignored him.

"Oh this day will be bad as hell." Stan whispers to himself as he cuts more grass. More villagers gasp seeing their not so innocent princess anymore in a very revealing look and swaying her hips almost seductively with her hair swaying in a rhythmic motion, most of the men in the town struggles to avoid getting closer to the princess while the women would only shield their children's eyes.

She arrives at the clubhouse and saw Kristoff and Prinsa doing level 4 smooching. "Hey Kristoff" Anna said to him as she makes seductive poses and even a pelvic thrust. (Cricket sounds) "Hey Anna, why won't you just go away before I vaporize your fuckin ass" Prinsa said with Kristoff nodding as Anna walks away sadly." Ok Kristoff. Let's make me the new queen of this place while you will be the king." Prinsa whispers to Kristoff.

Meanwhile, in the castle

Anna puts on her regular clothes and goes back to the valley of the living rock with Sven.

"Grand Pabbie, it didn't work" Anna said as she got down from the sled.

"What do you mean?"

"I did what you said about being seductive and all"

After hearing that, Grand Pabbie can't help but imagine an image of the young princess in a prostitute outfit

"Oh, did I say seductive? Sorry. What I meant was creative." Grand Pabbie said chuckling.

"Really? Well there goes my reputation and my supply of chocolate for 2 weeks but that's not important right now, how do I stop her?" Anna asks."Flames" Pabbie replies. "You mean burn her with fire?" Anna asks incredulously at how easy it was to get rid of the evil creature.

"No! Not those flames! The flames I'm talking about is an insult to a story. Unfortunately, this story hasn't got any flames yet but if there is, I'm going to send it to you via letter in a bottle and you can get it near the fjord" Pabbie explains

"Thanks. Bye!" Anna said as she got into the sled."Let's go, Sven" Anna said as went back to the castle.

* * *

**so there it is folks (hehehe, I stole lonekid's line:) Please leave a review and comment of what you think, also I really need flames so please try not to be too _harsh_? thanks!XP**

**-notlonekid'sbro**


End file.
